dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = Zeus (father, deceased) Megara (wife, deceased) Unnamed children (deceased) Wonder Woman (half-sister) Jason (half-brother) Perseus (half-brother, deceased) see Gods of Olympus for more | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = The Labyrinth (New 52) Elexinor, Oregon (Rebirth) | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 327 lbs | Eyes = Brown, Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar over left eye | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Formerly Greek Hero | AlienRace = Demigod | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfBirth = Greece | PlaceOfDeath = Elexinor, Oregon | Creators = | First = Aquaman Vol 7 29 | Death = Wonder Woman Vol 5 31 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origin Hercules was once a brave and noble champion of mankind, born the demigod son of Zeus and a loving mortal woman, he eventually went on to become one of the greatest heroes in history. He had a wife, Megara, and children. During the Labors, when Hercules went to get Cerberus from the underworld, his wife and children were sentenced to death while he's gone, by a usurper named Lycus. Hercules got back just in time to save them, but then Hera striked him with madness. Hercules killed his kids and Megara, a guilt he carried for the rest of his life. Fallen When the Giant-Born attacked Atlantis he came to the aid of the past king, Atlan, to aid in repelling and banishment of the eldritch beings. Truly disposing of them required Hercules sacrificing himself in order to cast them into oblivion within a penal dimension through the use of the key to the Honeycomb, a gateway to a network of Atlantean portals. Taking the plunge the hero ended up sealed along with the Giant-Born when the first monarch closed the portal behind him. Millennial Imprisonment For countless eons the demigod son battled the Giant-Born within the fiery alternate plane. Eventually losing his sanity to the malefic siren call of Celeana as she poisoned his mind bending it to hers and will of her kinsmen, when opportunity knocked the nightmarish spawn of the titans tricked Professor Evans into unsealing their prison after stealing Arthur's trident. As they were met with opposition by said current king, Hercules was called upon to vanquish him. The one who enslaved his delirious psyche convinced him that the former king of Atlantis had sealed him with the Giant-Born, betraying him and leaving him to die. After a vicious brutal battle following the Giant-Born making their escape Aquaman managed to subdue Hercules by tricking him into drowning his adversary and then beating him senseless before putting the maddened Olympian within another prison dimension through Honeycomb portal called The Labyrinth. | Powers = * : As the son of Zeus, Hercules boasts a physiology far stronger then any humans, although he is presumably weaker then full Old Gods such as Ares and was beaten in a fight by the Amazon/New God Grail ** : Hercules has lived for around 8000 years without passing his physical prime. ** ** ** ** : Hercules possesses incredibly strength. He can create shockwaves and destroy landmass by stomping, lift huge trees with ease, and outmatch Darkseid's daughter in terms of strength. ** | Abilities = * * : Hercules taught Jason how to fight. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Nemean Lion Skin: After killing the legendary during the , Hercules occasionally wore the beasts skin to battle due to its invulnerable properties. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Hercules (DC Comics) | Links = }}